nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Link
Shadow Link is a dark reflection of Link originally appearing in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures where they made from the evil thoughts and resentment of Ganondorf, who had been killed in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They then appears in other Zelda games where they still acts as reflections of Link. His relationship with Dark Link is unknown but they are not the same entities and both have appeared in multiple games. History Child Timeline ''Four Swords Adventures'' In Four Swords Adventures, Shadow Link is featured as both a main character and a recurring enemy and boss. There are many Shadow Links, the Dark Mirror can create an endless supply by using Ganondorf's resentment and evil thoughts from his defeat in Twilight Princess He first appears early in the game in the Four Sword Sanctuary and tricks Link into drawing the Four Sword, which release Vaati and split Link into four. He and his copies then plague Hyrule by terrorizing its citizens, some of whom blame the Links for his misdeeds. Shadow Links usually show up repeatedly in each stage, often causing mischief by using items. Whoever manages to defeat him can receive a large green Force Gem, but often they will flee to the Dark World. He appears as the main boss for the Cave of No Return, Village of the Blue Maiden, Desert Temple and The Dark Cloud stages. During each battle except for the Dark Cloud stage, he takes on a color, and only the corresponding Link can damage him. During these battles he usually travels back and forth from the Dark World and attacks Link with his copy of the Four Sword. Shadow Link and his kin are finally defeated in The Dark Cloud stage when, while the Links engage them in combat, Princess Zelda undoes the seal on the Dark Mirror and takes it into her possession, dispelling them. Downfall Timeline ''Link's Awakening'' In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch), Shadow Link can be placed in one of Dampé's dungeons by tapping the game's Link Amiibo. Shadow Link will chase Link through the dungeon's chambers. Defeating it will grant Link Rupees and a Fairy. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Multiple Shadow Links appear in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, but they do not play a part in the main story. Once Link has spoken to Gramps and activated StreetPass, and the player has received a StreetPass Hit on their 3DS, a Shadow Link representing another player's Link will appear waiting in one of various locations around Hyrule or Lorule, and a sign will appear in Gramps' field offering a hint to his location. It will speak to Link and challenge him to battle. Accepting this challenge will cause Link and Shadow Link to be transported to a battle arena where they will fight in a Shadow Link Battle. Shadow Link is only a representation of the other player, and is controlled by the computer. Its items and gear are determined by those set by the other player when talking to Gramps. The combined might of the items held by Shadow Link adds up to a bounty of Rupees that can be won once Link defeats it, and a number of Challenges can be attempted, such as defeating Shadow Link using a specific Item. The player does not have to pass another person to receive a Shadow Link, as occasionally Shadow Links from a mysterious player named Shade will appear. ''Tri Force Heroes'' In The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, three Shadow Links appear as the final bosses of the Baneful Zone in the Den of Trials. They wield powerful versions of the items that appear in the game, in addition to Swords which will temporarily curse Link upon dealing damage. Their items are chosen randomly, thus requiring a different strategy every time the Shadow Links are fought. They will each aggressively pursue the Links as they attack. However, ranged weapons are very useful in this battle. Each Shadow Link drops a Heart when defeated. Once they have all been defeated, a Triforce Gateway will appear leading to the Baneful Zone's and Den of Trials' final floor. On this floor, there are three Treasure Chests to choose from containing Silver-rarity Materials from the Sky Realm. If the entire Den of Trials has been completed from the first floor, there will be eight Chests, each containing a Gold-rarity Material from a different area of the Drablands. At the bottom of whichever Chest he chooses, Link will also find the Fierce Deity Armor. Other appearances ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' Shadow Link appears as a mini-boss in both the Kakariko Crypt and Hyrule Castle if you choosed to play as Zelda at the beginning of the game. If you choosed to play as Link, he will be replaced by Shadow Zelda in the crypt. Beating him the first time rewards you with the Hibiscus Potion, which allows you to awake Link. In Hyrule Castle, both him and Shadow Zelda can appear as random mini bosses. Trivia *Unlike Dark Link, Shadow Link has never appeared as an unique character but as a group of entities that share some sort of unique mind. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mini-bosses